


Screenshot

by seekingjets



Series: Bad Business [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Chatting & Messaging, Humanformers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 04:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingjets/pseuds/seekingjets
Summary: Starscream goes on a business trip.Megatron stays in touch.--Text message fic.





	Screenshot

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing I typed up at work.  
> I didn't want to do the classic fic-texting format so: Starscream is italics, Megatron is bold.

\---

**Give Shockwave back his power core.**

_I need it._

**Then build one yourself.**

_: P_

**Brat.**

* * *

_I warned you about mixing up my closet system!!_

**new phone who dis?**

_Rumble get off Megatron's phone!!!_

* * *

_Boarding now._

**Call me when you arrive at your hotel.**

_It'll be past your bedtime old man._

**I'll be awake.**

_Ok_

* * *

**How goes your progress?**

_Kill me >:(_

**Beg.**

* * *

_It won't stop raining in Vos. My hair is a mess and Skywarp sprained his fucking ankle falling out out of the cockpit_

**Would you like me to bring you an umbrella?**

_Dont be stupid._

**It's only a five hour flight.**

_Soundwave would throttle you._

**Let them try.**

_You're cute sometimes. <3 call me tonight?_

**Of course.**

* * *

_What do you think of the color red?_

**I'll require more information.**

_Accent colors duh_ [image attached] _we can't present a gray jet._

**It would look better with blue.**

_I prefer red._

**Of course you do.**

_It's better than purple!!_

**> :/**

_Did Soundwave teach you that?_

**It's a face they send me a lot.**

_:)_

* * *

[Image attached] _Thinking about you_

**You should be illegal.**

[Image attached] _ <3<3<3_

**This is making it very difficult not to fly out there.**

[Image attached] _I can do it backwards too._

**You're going to be the death of me.**

*Incoming Call*

* * *

_I'm delayed another week due to the endless incompetence of my engineers_

**Another week?**

_cant you read?_

**We have invitations to the final showing of** **_Lamenta_. Prime will be there.**

_Take Soundwave. Prime is more scared of them than he is of me_

**Highly doubtful.**

* * *

_My apartment lobby said you've stayed there every night this week._

_I miss you too._

* * *

**Scrapper is already headed to the airport, I'll be on the next flight out.**

_No!_

_Absolutely not!!!_

**Don't be ridiculous you can't clean this up on your own.**

_And you running here to undermine my authority isn't going to look good!_

_This is MY city! This is MY p roject! I'll figure it out!_

_I don't need you to do my job!!_

**If you could do your job right I wouldn't have to step in and fix your mistakes**

_Fuck you_

_I swear to primus if you show up I quit_

_Megatron fucking a swer me!_

**Call me immediately.**

* * *

**Soundwave says things are back in order.**

**How much longer will you be there?**

_Busy._

* * *

**You missed the birthday lunch, the caterers had your favorite lobster bisque.**

I don't eat seafood.

**My mistake.**

* * *

**Thundercracker and Skywarp arrived back last night. Where are you?**

* * *

**Just because you used your own accounts to purchase a hotel room doesn't mean I don't know where you are.**

**You're being ridiculous.**

* * *

**Your work there is done, come home.**

**Starscream**

* * *

**I've been thinking about what I said on the phone.**

**I do trust you.**

**I shouldn't have claimed otherwise.**

* * *

**You are right, you don't need me.**

**Do you understand how unnerving that is?**

* * *

**I lost my temper.**

**Stay as long as you need.**

* * *

_We never had a first date._

_Just something I realized._

_We've only gone to work functions together._

_First time you brought me anywhere we'd been fucking for months._

_Do you think, if I wasn't already yours, you'd look at me twice?_

**Come home. I'll take you anywhere you'd like.**

* * *

_I'm sorry I missed your birthday._

_I know it's a fake date, but I still wanted to celebrate it with you._

_I even got you a present. I was going to try and surprise you._

_You're really difficult to surprise._

**Don't worry about that, we'll celebrate when you're home.**

* * *

_It never stopped raining..._

**I'll be on the first flight.**

_< 3_

\---


End file.
